


dudebros

by kwonctrbl



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Donghyuck centric, Fluff, M/M, a lil bit of crack, and a lil bit of angst??, bcos theyre my babies, donghyuck loves studying, lil bit of tbz and day6 appearances, mark is cute, nana hyuck and injun are bestfriends, or should i say the cutest, the rest of the members are mentioned in some parts, well kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-14 13:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18477256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwonctrbl/pseuds/kwonctrbl
Summary: apparently, "dude, what the fuck?" is the only question donghyuck could think oforstudious donghyuck met mark, the cutest guy he's ever seen.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> just wanna say thank you to my one and only soulmate for helping and encouraging me to write this :(( i love her :((( the title also came from her hehe
> 
>  
> 
> hope you enjoy reading this!!

Lee Donghyuck has been asking his mom to move to a different neighbourhood ever since he started high school. Why? Because it’s the worst. Especially to Donghyuck who dislikes walking. So here is the actual reason why he despises their neighbourhood with a passion:

  
First, their house is located at the far end of their neighbourhood. This is why he never invites his friends over. He knows they’ll just get tired and would never think of going back again to his house.

  
Second, before you can actually get to their house, you’ll have to pass through a downhill and an uphill first. This is how he started to dislike walking. The downhill is fine, sure. But the uphill? He never gets to the top without panting and sweating halfway.

  
Third, it takes too much of his time. When Donghyuck was in 7th grade, he started going to cram schools. Donghyuck is a big grade conscious that he had to beg his mom to put him to a Math, English and Korean language cram school. Because of this, Donghyuck gets home really late and the uphill and downhill that he had to go through makes him more tired. He honestly had invested more time in walking than sleeping. In the first year of doing all that, he was able to endure the tiredness. Donghyuck actually thought he would get better grades if he gets more time to study and to sleep the reason why his mom started driving him to and picking him up from school.

  
Lastly, he never had a chance to see the good looking guys that his classmates were always talking about. When he introduced himself to the class in 9th grade, he instantly became a celebrity after he uttered the name of the neighbourhood he’s living in. Apparently, almost all of the _“heartthrobs”_ in their school also lives there. However, the fame didn’t last long when he told his classmates he’s not close, _didn’t even know they existed_ , with any of those guys they were talking about because he rarely leaves the house. Donghyuck’s mom has been driving him to school since 8th grade and when his mother is busy, he’d just hitch a ride with his childhood friend, Na Jaemin, whose mom also drives him to school. He's gay but he's stuck with Renjun, his long-time crush, because he’s too lazy to walk around and look for the cute guys who live in the neighbourhood. Tragic.

  
But tonight is different.

   
Lee Donghyuck is walking in the middle of the night to go to the convenience store to buy a fucking toothbrush. His dumb ass dropped his in the toilet bowl this morning. He decided to call his mom and ask her to buy him a toothbrush and to his luck, his mother said she won’t be back until tomorrow afternoon. And to think that he also couldn’t find a spare after looking through all the cupboards in the bathroom and in the kitchen. Great. Since he was too lazy, it took him hours to decide if he should go out or just live with a bad breath forever.

  
Donghyuck haven’t brushed his teeth the whole day and it was a Sunday which means he has school the next day and there’s no way in hell that he would go to school without brushing his teeth. That’s disgusting. And what would Renjun say if he smells it? Just thinking about it makes Donghyuck want to scream and hide in his room for a thousand years. He can wait until next morning but Donghyuck never wakes up early. Much more if the only reason to wake up early is to walk and buy a toothbrush.

  
Donghyuck thought he wouldn’t have a problem with walking if their neighbourhood didn’t have a complicated (not really complicated but it is for Donghyuck) and tiring road.

  
In a hoodie and sweatpants, Donghyuck walks in their quiet neighbourhood. The streets are lit with the streetlights which make the said boy a little less scared. Distant barks of dogs and quiet chatter are heard from his neighbours’ houses. Donghyuck grew up in this neighbourhood. He used to love running around with Jaemin when they were kids. Donghyuck never complained about the roads then. He actually loved the thrill whenever he goes down on that downhill with his bike and the struggle that he feels in the uphill. Donghyuck loved all that. Obviously, it all changed.

  
Donghyuck thought of texting Jaemin and ask him if he could go to the convenience store and buy him a toothbrush but the latter haven't been replying to his texts since the previous day. Donghyuck thought that maybe Jaemin got his phone confiscated by his mom again because of his grades. Jaemin, unlike his bestfriend, never cared for his grades but his mom obviously does. He studies, sure. He's happy when he gets a good grade and when it's not, he's fine with it. _Grades don’t define who i am, Hyuck-ah_ , Jaemin told him when he once offered to tutor him in math.

 

Donghyuck jumped at the sudden bark of a dog from a house he just passed by. _Geez._

Donghyuck was scared to walk alone before because there were no streetlights but ever since their town leader changed, their neighbourhood became pretty nice than before. _Except the roads,_ Donghyuck thought. And he wouldn’t really get _that_ scared because their neighbourhood is a safe place. The crime rate is literally 0%.

 

At this moment, Donghyuck is unaware to the person walking behind him. The said person has been following Donghyuck a second after the latter started walking uphill. The unknown man approached the brunette quietly.

 

Donghyuck was about to check the time on his phone when he felt a hand on his shoulder. “Dude, what the fuck?” He shouted while holding his phone tight in his right hand. Thank god he didn’t throw his phone from the shock. It’s Donghyuck’s second phone this year and his mom won’t buy him another one if he breaks it again.

 

There is a man, almost as tall as he is, standing in front him. Donghyuck cannot see his face clearly because he got a hood over his head and a mask.

 

“Uh, do I know you?” Nice. This is a perfect example of a question when you meet a potential killer. The stranger took off his mask and pulled off his hood. _Is he going to rob and kill me? Is that why he’s confidently showing off his_ cute _face?_ Forgive Donghyuck for saying that but the potential “killer” is indeed cute.

 

“Please don’t kill me.” He started to get nervous. This man was obviously not from their neighbourhood. He’s just _too_ cute. Or does this guy belong to those “heartthrobs” that his classmates were talking about? But he haven’t seen or heard about him at school before. Guess the first crime in their neighbourhood will happen tonight. What a plot twist. Donghyuck started rambling. “I mean, I’m nice. I’m a nice person. I always give Jaemin and Renjun the beans from my lunch because they love it _and I absolutely hate it._ And I’m smart. I’m always at the top of my class. Also, I’m the only person my mom has. What would my mom feel when she gets home tomorrow and find out that his beloved son is _dead_? Please don’t kill me. I don’t deserve to die.” He finished, his chest going up and down from saying all that in just one breath.

 

The raven haired man was looking at him with a slight amusement in his eyes. The said man scratched the back of his head and handed him a handkerchief. “Don’t worry, I’m not a killer.” He chuckled. “You dropped this.” It took Donghyuck approximately 30 seconds before looking at the handkerchief (He was too busy staring at the cute guy in front of him).

 

“Oh, um, uh it’s not mine? I don’t remember getting a handkerchief before going out.” Donghyuck stuttered. Donghyuck, usually a confident bitch, stuttered. Unbelievable.

 

“Yeah? I saw it drop when you pulled out your phone from your hoodie’s pocket earlier.”

 

“You’ve been following me this whole time?” Donghyuck looked at the cute guy in front of him suspiciously. _Is he a stalker? A guy like this is stalking me? Impossible._ Donghyuck thought.

 

Mark, the _cute_ guy, noticed the suspicion that is slowly clouding the brunette’s eyes. “No, I’m not a stalker.” He said immediately. “Bro, you need to stop jumping into conclusions. You accused me of being a killer literally 3 minutes ago.” Mark slightly frowned at him.

 

Donghyuck grabbed the handkerchief from Mark’s hand and stopped looking at him. He felt a bit bad so he apologized. “Sorry, but you can’t really blame me. You scared the hell out of me earlier.” He nudged the raven’s shoulder.

 

Donghyuck started walking and Mark soon followed.

 

“Are you going somewhere?” Donghyuck asked.

 

Mark was walking with his head down. “I’m actually on my way home.” He glanced at Donghyuck whose eyes were on the road ahead of them. To Mark’s surprise, the brunette quickly looked at the raven when he heard what he said.

 

“Home? You’re from here?” Donghyuck asked.

 

Mark nodded. “You sound…..surprised?” He said, unsure of the expression that Donghyuck is showing him right now.

 

“Are you from my school? Are you one of those ‘heartthrobs’ my classmates were talking about?” Donghyuck asked still sporting that surprised look on his face.

 

Mark was weirded out by the sudden interest that Donghyuck was giving him. “Uh, I go to Hankook University. Do you go there too? And also as far I know, I’m not in a group called Heartthrobs.” Mark answered.

 

“So you’re a college student.” A sudden realization hit Donghyuck. “That makes you older than me, _oh my god_ , I’m so sorry for being so disrespectful earlier, hyung.” He bowed to the older guy.

 

Mark chuckled. “How old are you?” He asked.

 

“I’m 18.” Donghyuck answered formally.

 

“Well, I’m 19. I’m not that old so drop the formality.” Mark patted the younger’s head who is still bowing in front of him.

 

Donghyuck straightened his back and caught Mark by surprised to his sudden change of attitude. “ _Thank God._ ” He sighed in relief. “It would be so awkward talking formally to a guy who actually looks younger than me.” And that is a fact. Mark has a baby face.

 

//

 

“Well, this is my stop.” Mark suddenly said, after a long moment of silence (Donghyuck wanted to talk to the _cute guy_ so bad but he couldn’t think of any topic), when they got to the Lee’s residence.

 

“You’re related to Taeyong-hyung?” For the nth time tonight, Donghyuck is once again surprised.

 

“He’s my cousin.” Mark answered.

 

“But I haven’t seen you before. Not even once. I always come over to hang out with Taeyong-hyung.” Taeyong has always been a great hyung to Donghyuck. The former used to babysit Jaemin and Donghyuck when they were kids. When they got older, they would sometimes hang out at Taeyong’s house because he loves cooking for the younger kids. Donghyuck is the one who often comes over though because Taeyong is not only a great cook, but also a great musician. He would always help Donghyuck whenever the younger is having trouble with his music.

 

“Taeyong was the one who comes over our house in Seoul. But now that I’m a bit older, I decided that I should be the one who’s coming over now.” Mark shrugged.

 

“So, you’re not really from here?” Mark nodded. “I knew it. _I would have exerted a little effort to walk if I heard a cute guy like you lives here._ ” He whispered the last part. Donghyuck is a confident gay but not _that_ confident.

 

“What was that?”

 

“Nothing. You should go now, hyung. It’s getting late and I still have somewhere to be.” Donghyuck just realized that he is indeed going somewhere when he said that.

 

“Goodnight, then.”

 

“Goodnight, hyung.” He waved at the older guy and started taking the path to the convenience store.

 

Donghyuck finally arrived at the convenience store and guess who he saw when he entered? The Great Na Jaemin. The said guy had his back on Donghyuck, too busy checking the ingredients of the product he was holding. Donghyuck stomped his way towards his bestfriend.  
Donghyuck tapped Jaemin’s shoulder and said, "You couldn’t even text me to say that you're in the convenience store?" Jaemin turned to him.

 

"Well, hello to you too my dear friend and why would i do that?” He raised an eyebrow at Donghyuck then went back on reading the ingredients of a yogurt drink. “Just because I’m your bestfriend, doesn’t mean I need to tell you my whereabouts." He said, still scanning the calories percentage in the yogurt drink he was holding.

  
"You're _so_ annoying." He rolled his eyes at Jaemin and left him to look for a toothbrush.

 

Jaemin followed him to aisle where the toiletries are. “Why are you wearing my hoodie?” He asked his bestfriend.

 

Donghyuck glanced at the hoodie that he was wearing and looked at his bestfriend. “This is yours?” He asked, pointing at what he was wearing. Jaemin always sleepover to his house and vice versa so their clothes often get mixed up.

 

“Yes, you fool. Yours is the black and yellow one and that red and black is mine.” He explained, reminding Donghyuck of the couple hoodie that they bought last summer.

 

“Oh.” was the only thing Donghyuck could say. He started looking for the toothbrush when Jaemin decided to ask something again.

 

“By the way, could you check if there’s a handkerchief in the pockets? It’s my lucky hanky and I lost it last week. Though, I’m not sure if I lost it at your house or Renjun’s.”

 

Donghyuck showed him the handkerchief that he dropped earlier. “This one?”

 

“Yes!” Jaemin grabbed it. “I’ve been looking for you.” He said to his handkerchief.

 

Wow. That explains the situation that happened earlier that night, then. Donghyuck was sure he didn’t bring anything with him when he went out aside from his phone and wallet. If that _cute guy_ didn’t see it, what would have happened to Jaemin?

  
Deep inside Donghyuck, he’s actually thankful for Jaemin. If the latter really did tell the former his whereabouts, Donghyuck wouldn’t even bother leaving his house. He could just ask Jaemin to buy him a toothbrush and bring it to his house. If that happened, he wouldn’t have seen that _cute guy_ (as he likes to call him) in all his glory.

  
For once in his life, Jaemin actually did _his job_ as Donghyuck's bestfriend and that is introducing (sort of) a potential boyfriend to him.

  
Thank you, Na Jaemin.

 

Donghyuck went home with Jaemin after they bought what they needed (Jaemin ended up buying a wheat bread because it was the only food that wouldn’t affect his diet that much.). Donghyuck found it odd that his bestfriend went out late at night just to buy a wheat bread so he decided to ask him about it. _Well, I was starving. I ate salad the whole day. This diet is_ killing _me._ His bestfriend whined. Donghyuck told him that he should have a proper meal and that the guy doesn’t actually need to go on a diet. _You’re like the sexiest guy in our grade, Nana_ , Donghyuck said that made his bestfriend blush.

 

Once Donghyuck got home, he received text messages from Jaemin.

 

_hey bff u should use that toothbrush u bought immediately_

          (22:45)

_its a miracle i didnt die from smelling ur breath earlier_

          (22:45)

_im guessing you had a bbq party on your own all by yourself_

         (22:46)

_the smell of garlic was so strong hyuckie_

         (22:46)

 _so you decided to reply to my texts now?!?!?!_  
                                                                        (22:47)

 

It hit Donghyuck.

Bad breath.

He talked to the cute guy with that breath.

How could he forget?

And how could he be such a fool to not ask him for his name?

_Perhaps I’m booboo the fool._

_Ugh._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i tried my best to proofread this but i think there are still some mistakes so,, im sorry in advance hehe

_hey bitch im taking a dump right now_

(07:37)  
_wtf_  
                                                                               _did i ask ??_  
                                                                              (07:38)

_idk man_  
_just felt the need to tell u_  
_since ure my bestfriend_  
(07:39)  
                                                                              _shut up u hoe_

                                                                               _i hope you get late for class_

(07:40)

  
  
Ever since that night at the convenience store, Jaemin has been annoying the hell out of Donghyuck with his random and disgusting texts. _I thought this is what you wanted me to do, Hyuck_ , Jaemin said when Donghyuck told him to stop. If the latter is an annoying bitch, the former is much _more._ He’s been enduring his bestfriend’s annoying ass for two days already.

  
Jaemin also explained that his mom (as Donghyuck guessed) confiscated his phone again that’s why he couldn’t reply to Donghyuck’s texts that night. The former failed to get atleast a B minus on his math test and his mother blamed it on his frequent use of his phone. He was able to get that phone back the same night though. Jaemin told his mom that it was needed to bring at school to know if his teachers were coming to class or not.

 

Donghyuck is on his way to school. He always leaves his house late but fortunately; he arrives in school on time (literally before the first bell rings). Sitting in his mother’s car, Donghyuck is scrolling through their class’ group chat. It was the usual messages; pictures of his classmates’ notes, people asking if there are homeworks, and people who knows there are homeworks and was already asking for answers. Donghyuck tried to remember if he already did all his homeworks and obviously, he did. He can’t afford to get a bad grade just because he forgot to do a homework.

 

The car stopped infront of the school gate and Donghyuck finally looked away from his phone. He unbuckled his seatbelt and fixed his uniform.

 

“Bye, sweetie. Take care.” His mother said and patted his head.

 

Donghyuck turned to his mother. “Bye, mom. Have fun at work. Love you.” He said and kissed his mother’s cheek. Donghyuck has always been affectionate to the people around him. This is one of the things he and Jaemin have in common. They’re not afraid to show their affection. They would hug and shower the people they are comfortable with with kisses. Though sometimes, some people find it too much. Donghyuck and Jaemin don’t care though.

 

“Love you too, Hyuck-ah.” Donghyuck got off the car and waved at his mother before closing the door.

 

Donghyuck’s school is pretty big considering he is living in the countryside. He’s been going here since he was in kindergarten which is located in the left wing of the school. The elementary is at the main building which is the one you will see once you enter the school gates. Donghyuck took the path towards the right wing where the highschool building is located. He was greeted by some of his schoolmates and teachers which he gladly returned with a smile. Donghyuck is a social butterfly and he is kind of well-known because he is always at the top of his class (Most of his teachers, the old and current ones, would say his name at least once in their class to motivate their students. _Be like Lee Donghyuck,_ they said.).

 

Donghyuck actually doesn’t want to be called a model student because he feels like he doesn’t deserve it. He is always late (almost) to class and he doesn’t really listen in class. He always do the studying at home and cram school. Donghyuck thought that if he shows his studious side at school, he wouldn’t have other friends aside from Jaemin and Renjun. Now, don’t get him wrong. He loves Jaemin and Renjun, they’re his bestfriends. He just wants to have many people beside him and he doesn’t want to be judged and called a nerd or a show off. Maybe he was the one being judgmental but he can’t really help it. Donghyuck is happy in his routine; go to school and hang out with his friends, cram school, and go home and study before going to sleep.

 

Jaemin, as Donghyuck wished, was late for class. The former probably ate something the previous night that’s why he took longer time in the bathroom earlier that morning than usual. Donghyuck laughed at him when he heard about it. Jaemin had to smack his bestfriend’s head to make him stop.

  
"Lee Jeno lives in our neighbourhood?!?!??!" Donghyuck couldn’t believe it when Yeri, a girl from his class, told him that _the_ Lee Jeno lives in the same neighbourhood as him. (Yeri also couldn’t believe that Donghyuck didn’t know about this. _Was he saying the truth when he said he rarely leaves his house?,_ Yeri thought). Lee Jeno is probably the most adorable schoolmate Donghyuck has. Jeno's beautiful smile would make you think _is this how they welcome you in heaven?_

 

Jaemin was shocked by his bestfriend’s sudden appearance in the locker room but was able to fix his composure immediately. Jaemin nodded at Donghyuck’s question. “Why didn’t you tell me?” Donghyuck asked again while shaking his bestfriend’s shoulder.

 

Jaemin shrugged off Donghyuck’s hands and walked towards his locker. Donghyuck followed him. “I did, like multiple times already but you’re too busy burying your face in your books that’s probably why you can’t remember.” Jaemin glanced at his bestfriend. “And why are you suddenly interested with the people living in our neighbourhood?” It is indeed unusual; Donghyuck paying attention to his neighbours.

 

“Because everyone thinks I’m a caveman. Our classmates think it’s acceptable that I only leave the house to go to school but it’s unacceptable that I have no idea that Lee Jeno, the cutest guy in our school and the love of your life, is basically my neighbour.” Donghyuck explained.

  
The younger guy punched in his locker’s code and opened it. “They’re not wrong though.” Jaemin said in which Donghyuck pouted. "You know what, you should try going out sometimes and walk around." Jaemin said while taking out his books (he couldn’t get it earlier because he ran straight to their room) from his locker and turned to Donghyuck, "so you can also burn these baby fats." He even _dared_ to tap his bestfriend's stomach.  
  
Donghyuck scoffed. "I’m offended. I don’t have baby fats." He said while holding his _flat_ stomach.  
  
"Anyways, yes, Jeno lives in our neighbourhood. Since 8th grade I think. We always run into each other in the convenience store. That’s how my crush on him started." Jaemin _giggled._ Donghyuck moved two steps away from his bestfriend because he knows the latter would start pinching his arm now he's talking about his _Lee Jeno_. To no avail, Jaemin still managed to reach Donghyuck and started pinching the latter's arm.  
  
"Gosh, Nana. Stop using violence whenever you talk about Lee Jeno. If someone hears you saying his name and sees you pinching and punching me _while_ smiling, they’d think you’re planning ways to kill Jeno." Donghyuck said while pulling his arm away from his bestfriend. It hurts like _hell_.  
  
"They'd never think that!" He slapped Donghyuck's arm. "Everybody knows I'm a sweetheart" Donghyuck gagged which gained him another slap. "I'm a sweetheart and so is Jeno. We're meant to be. _Ugh_ , can he please date me." Jaemin squealed and is now hugging Donghyuck's arm like its Lee Jeno.  
  
Donghyuck pulled his arm away from Jaemin _again_. "That’s _gay_ , Nana" He snorted.  
  
"I _am_ gay." Jaemin said proudly.  
  
Donghyuck gasped. "What? Me too!" Jaemin who also faked gasped and after two seconds of silence they both started laughing.  
  
“Me three!” Someone exclaimed at the far end of the locker room. Jaemin and Donghyuck looked at each other and giggled.

 

Donghyuck and Jaemin were already friends since they were in their mothers’ womb. Their mothers are good friends and moved to the same neighbourhood when they were pregnant with the boys. They thought it would be a good idea to raise their sons together, hoping that they’d be bestfriends just like them. It did happen. Donghyuck and Jaemin grew up together; they did everything together and also have the same interests. They met Renjun in 4th grade, when their family moved to South Korea. Renjun was extremely shy but Donghyuck and Jaemin, the social butterfly that they are, approached the older guy because they both think he’s cute. They became a trio ever since that day.

 

Wherever Donghyuck is, there are always a Jaemin and a Renjun. The only thing that could take them away from each other is their classes. Ever since high school started, they were never put in the same class (except for Music class which Donghyuck and Renjun are in). They either hang out at a karaoke bar after school (when Donghyuck doesn’t have cram school which is Tuesday) or in each other’s houses. Luckily, the three of them are in the same class in their last year at school.

 

The trio decided to eat together in the cafeteria (they usually eat at a vacant classroom with their packed lunch but Jaemin forgot to bring his) when lunchtime came. The usual bustling of the students can be heard. Students with their group of friends are seated in their chairs (some at their table), chattering and laughing at the topics they are having. Donghyuck loves seeing this scenery; people enjoying their lives. It gives him a sense of satisfaction. Donghyuck can’t really go out often because of his studies. He can’t really hang out with his school friends aside from Renjun and Jaemin.

 

There are times (exam week) that Donghyuck doesn’t have the time to hang out or even talk to his bestfriends. He really gets stressed when exam week approaches. Renjun and Jaemin have been talking to Donghyuck about this matter. They know Donghyuck often get nosebleeds for staying up all night and studying too hard. Donghyuck’s mother never forced or pressured him to study hard and get good grades. It was all Donghyuck’s decision. He’s always been at the top of his class since he was a kid. Donghyuck thought that there would be more smart kids in highschool. He didn’t want to lose to those students so he decided to sign up to a cram school. Donghyuck loves studying. It’s what he do best.

 

While Jaemin goes to buy his lunch, Donghyuck and Renjun looked for a vacant table. They found one near the window where you can their school’s garden (which is really ugly since it’s full of dry plants and weeds). Once seated, they took out their packed lunch. His packed lunch consists of the usual fried egg and beans that his mom would quickly cook for him in the morning.

 

“So, Renjun tell us what exactly happened that you went MIA for two days and after that, Donghyuck will tell us the reason why he exerted a little effort to walk to the convenience store the other night.” Jaemin started once he took a seat beside Renjun and placed down his lunch tray in the table.

 

Renjun rolled his eyes at Jaemin for always wanting to talk about something. “Chenle’s parents went on an important business trip so they asked me to take care of Chenle because he was sick.” He answered referring to their family friend’s son that he became friends with when they were still living in China. Renjun quickly looked at his lunch and minded his own business after giving what Jaemin wants.

 

Jaemin clasped his hands together and looked at Donghyuck. “Okay, Injun’s done. It’s your turn now, Hyuckie.” He said in a bossy manner.

 

Donghyuck sighed at his bestfriend’s eagerness to know everything that they had done. Donghyuck proceeded to tell his bestfriends what really happened that day. From him dropping his toothbrush to him walking to the convenience store. Donghyuck actually wanted to tell Jaemin about the _cute guy_ yesterday because he couldn’t contain his feelings but the latter stopped him. Jaemin said that they should wait for Renjun to come back to school so Donghyuck won’t have to repeat his story twice. Donghyuck actually don’t mind repeating it but he just agreed. Thank god Renjun went to school today or else Donghyuck would lose his mind from containing all the giddy feelings inside him.

 

"He’s honestly _way_ cuter than Jeno." Donghyuck gushed at his bestfriends while putting the beans in his packed lunch to Jaemin’s tray.

  
Jaemin had an expression that looks that he does not quite believe what Donghyuck was saying.  "You said Jeno is the cutest guy you’ve ever seen so hearing this from you, I need to see that guy ASAP."

  
"You sure you wouldn’t steal him away from me once you see him?" Donghyuck asked while he was munching the crispy sides of his sunny side up egg.

  
Jaemin gasped. "I would never! I’m loyal to Jeno." he said proudly as if Jeno is the prize that he got from working hard. “You’re the one who’s crushing on _my_ Jeno.” Jaemin playfully glared at Donghyuck. The latter laughed when he thought of the times Jaemin smacked his head because he couldn’t stop himself from gushing about Jeno’s _beautiful eye smile._

  
"Yeah but I think I turned the _cute guy_ off because I accused him of something he’s not and I literally screamed at his face." Donghyuck pouted.

 

“And because of your bad breath.” Renjun, who was silently listening to their conversation, added. Donghyuck didn’t pay him any attention because Jaemin’s constant teasing about _that_ was enough to make his head hurt.

  
Jaemin chuckled at Renjun’s comment and continued. "Is 'dude what the fuck?' really the only thing you could think of?"

  
"Well, yes! He scared the living shit out of me." Donghyuck said, still pouting at the thought that he probably turned the _cute guy_ off. "If you were in _my_ situation, what would _you_ do?" He asked Jaemin.

  
"I would turn around like the normal person I am and ask him if he needs something from me." Jaemin answered with his head held high.

  
Donghyuck rolled his eyes at the younger. "I did do that after but you? I highly doubt it. Knowing you, you’d probably scream your lungs out and scare the guy away."

  
"That's not true!" Jaemin said, pointing his chopsticks at Donghyuck.

  
"Yeah, sure" Donghyuck rolled his eyes at Jaemin again. “And also, he called me _bro._ That’s how hets address each other. What if he’s straight as a pole?” Donghyuck shared his another worry.

 

“Hyuck, honey. You’re cute. Everyone is gay for you.” Jaemin said assuring him. Renjun, who was sitting quietly beside them, also nodded in agreement.

 

“Aww Injunie, are you gay for me?” Donghyuck turned to the shorter guy while batting his eyelashes and with his hands on his cheeks. Donghyuck has a crush on Renjun and the older guy knows about it too.

  
“No way, Lee Donghyuck.” Renjun said, slapping his friend’s face playfully.  
  
See, Renjun really isn’t Donghyuck’s ‘I want him to date me’ crush. The latter really just likes the former because he’s cute and really smart. He's just simply _amazing_. And also, Donghyuck feels like he's six foot tall (maybe there’s a _little_ exaggeration here but that’s what he actually feels) whenever he’s with Renjun.

 

Donghyuck looked at Jaemin and pouted. “Renjun’s not gay for me though.” Donghyuck once again glanced at oldest guy at the table whose attention is not on them anymore.

 

“Doesn’t matter; he’s still gay.” Jaemin said dismissively.

 

The three of them finished their lunch and they all went back to their classroom. When the class started, Donghyuck and Jaemin proceeded to take down notes while Renjun had his head down behind them. _I couldn’t get enough sleep last night because Chenle’s parents came home late_ Renjun said when he told his bestfriends that he would take a nap.

 

School ended with Renjun sleeping in all their remaining classes. Luckily, the teachers were too lazy to walk to the back of the classroom so Renjun wasn’t caught. Jaemin and Donghyuck, whose seats are infront of Renjun, also tried their best to cover their sleeping friend.

 

Donghyuck was waiting outside the locker room for Jaemin. Renjun went home first because he was still sleepy. After 10 minutes of waiting, Jaemin walked out of the locker room and approached his bestfriend who looked so bored.

 

“Hey, Hyuckie.”

 

“Let’s go.” Donghyuck looked up and fixed his backpack so they can go home already. Every Tuesday, Donghyuck would go home with Jaemin in the latter’s mother’s car. Donghyuck’s mother can’t pick him up on this day every week because of work and luckily, Jaemin’s mother’s day off is in the same day.

 

“Oh, but my groupmates and I decided to have a meeting today.” Jaemin said that made Donghyuck stop in his tracks.

 

He turned to Jaemin. “Groupmates? In Music?” Jaemin nodded. “You still have a month to prepare for that though.”

 

Jaemin shrugged. “They said the early, the better.”

 

“So, I’m going to walk today?” Donghyuck pouted.

 

Jaemin widened his eyes in shock. He had forgotten what day it was. “Sorry, Hyuckie. I already told my mom that she doesn’t need to pick me up today. I also forgot that you don’t have cram school.” Jaemin said and threw an apologetic look at his bestfriend.

 

 

Donghyuck sighed as he starts to walk home. This is the only day he’s actually free and just wanted to get home quickly to study a bit and sleep early but now, he needs to suffer from walking first before he gets to do all that. _Who knows you might see that_ cute guy _again,_ Jaemin told him earlier. Donghyuck sighs once again. He’s been hoping to see Mark again because _it’s been so long since the last time I saw someone cute aside from Jeno_ (his actual words). He knows that it’s not impossible because he needs to pass Taeyong’s house, where the _cute guy_ is staying, to get home but he also knows that it’s a weekday and there’s a possibility that the _cute guy_ is at Seoul right now, attending a class in their university.

 

Sadly, as Donghyuck assumed, he didn’t see Mark that day.

 

Two weeks have passed and Donghyuck and his groupmates in Music have started working on their project. The students in the 12th grade Music class were separated in four groups. They are supposed to make their own song and perform it infront of the whole school by the end of the month for their school’s foundation day. Luckily, three (out of five) of Donghyuck’s members are in a band which makes it easier for them. Donghyuck and another member, Jacob, are assigned to write the lyrics and after that, the remaining members will arrange the song according to what they’ve written.

 

Donghyuck and Jacob have decided to talk about their lyrics through text and phone calls. Donghyuck knows he won’t be able to manage his time between his cram schools and meetings with Jacob and fortunately, the older guy understands that.

 

Donghyuck writes his lyrics in the car; on the way to school, cram school and home. Donghyuck can’t really insert the time he needs on coming up with lyrics on his busy schedule. He is good in almost everything but his time management skills are non-existent.

 

_hey_

_im like??? halfway done with my lyrics_

_but i don’t think any of these makes sense_

_ughhh_

(21:48)

                                                                        _actually, same_

_maybe we should meet on friday??_

_lets work on our lyrics together_

(22:24)

_but :c_

_i have cram school, remember?_

_cant really skip it, sorry_

(22:26)

                                                                        _i’ll wait for you to finish then_

(22:26)

_whaaat_

_you’ll do that for me??????_

_you’ll skip your weekly movie marathon for ME???_

_i always knew you have a crush on me cobie :*_

(22:28)

                                                                        _ew bitch no_

_and yes, i’ll wait for you_

_just don’t make me wait for too long_

(22:29)

 

Their Music project has been taking too much of their time. Donghyuck rarely sees Renjun and Jaemin in the past week because they are both busy on their own projects. _Our group is not as talented as yours, Hyuckie,_ Jaemin told him when he once asked them to hang out in his house and forget that they have a project to do for a second.

 

Donghyuck’s group members, in his amazement, finished working on their song in just a day. He never knew that those members (Dowoon, Younghoon and Jaehyung) are _that_ talented. Also, he heard that their band is actually a big deal. Blame caveman Donghyuck for not knowing that. They’ve been practicing for their performance in a studio near their school. Sometimes, they would practice singing at school when some of their teachers let them prepare for the foundation day. Donghyuck also asked permission to his teachers in his cram schools if he could skip until the end of the month to focus on his project and surprisingly, they let him saying it’s okay since it’s for his grades. Donghyuck never skipped cram school before so he didn’t know if they were strict about missing a day of class.

 

Taeyong and Doyoung, his boyfriend, would sometimes visit and watch their practice. They also help making their song sound better since they are more experienced in that field. There are times that Donghyuck is tempted to ask Taeyong about Mark but decided against it. He’s pretty sure they’d tease him about it and won’t leave him alone.

 

The day of the performance came and Donghyuck is confident that his group will do great. His group members really did a good job in making the song and also Jacob, Taeyong and Doyoung for helping him with his lyrics.

 

Donghyuck went to the school gymnasium where the event is being held. He was really glad when he heard that only the 11th and 12th graders are here today because the lower years already done theirs yesterday. Donghyuck doesn’t know what would happen to him if their school insist on squishing all of the students in the gymnasium.

 

Donghyuck sat beside Jaemin who is obviously shaking from nervousness unlike Renjun who is calmly talking to his group members infront of them.

 

“Why did I take Music class instead of Dance, again?” Jaemin said and started biting his nails. Donghyuck shakes his head at his friend and stopped him from ruining his nails.

 

“Because you love me and Injun so much.” He answered.

 

“I wouldn’t be this nervous if I took Dance.”

 

Before the school year starts, the students need to choose among Dance, Music, and Theatre. Donghyuck and Renjun have been consistently taking Music while Jaemin takes Dance. But since it’s their last year in high school, Jaemin decided to take Music instead because _I want to spend more time with you guys,_ he said to his bestfriends in which Renjun rolled his eyes at. _That’s the only class we don’t have together. Don’t you get sick of seeing us every damn second? Because I do._

 

“You’ll be great, Nana. Don’t be too nervous.” Donghyuck assured his friend. Jaemin calmed down a bit when the older held his hand.

 

They quietly watched the performances of the Theatre and the Dance class from both 11th and 12th grade. All of their performances were really fun to watch. The students from the Theatre class did a musical and the other did comedy skits which made the principal laugh so hard causing his wig to almost fall off. Jaemin and Donghyuck almost fell off their seats from laughing so hard when they witnessed that.

 

The 11th grade Dance class did a Freestyle battle among themselves and 12th grade did a flash mob. Renjun almost held the guy sitting beside him in a choke hold (from shock) when the said student suddenly stood up and did a short krumping performance infront of him. _You could’ve warned me that y’all are doing a flash mob,_ Renjun said when he _apologized_ to the guy after their dance performance. The 12th grade Dance class added a special performance at the end which made Jaemin furious.

 

“I knew I should’ve taken Dance class again.” Jaemin grumbles in his seat after seeing Lee Jeno perform _Troublemaker_ with a girl from the same class. “That bitch sure is lucky.”

 

Donghyuck shook his head at that.

 

The students from the 11th grade Music class are going back to their seats after doing a mini concert of their own. Donghyuck sincerely congratulated some of the students that he recognized.

 

Their turn came and they all stood up to go to the backstage. Renjun’s group is the first one who is going to perform. Both Jaemin and Donghyuck wished him good luck in which Renjun returned with a genuine smile. Renjun’s voice is very beautiful. Donghyuck and Jaemin hugged Renjun tightly when they first heard him sing. _I can listen to you sing ALL DAY, Renjun,_ Donghyuck remembers Jaemin saying as he wipes his non-existent tears.   

 

Renjun and his groupmates finished performing and unsurprisingly, they received a warm round of applause and a few shouts of praises (mostly directed at Renjun). The eldest of the trio went back to the backstage with a red face. It’s obvious he is not used to all the attention he received.

 

“I hope Jeno already went home. He can’t see me embarrass myself infront of the whole school.” Jaemin said, back to his nervous self.

 

Renjun smacked his head. “Stop saying that. You’ll do great, okay?” The older guy said in a gentle voice. Jaemin thanked and hugged both Renjun and Donghyuck before going to the stage with his group members.

 

 

Donghyuck started feeling nervous when he got into the stage. The last time he stood infront of many people was in grade school, when he did his valedictorian speech in their graduation. And he wasn’t nervous back then because he knew he earned that with his hard work.

 

Donghyuck glanced at the audience and if he was thinking clearly, he would think that the guy sitting beside his mom (the event today is an open house. his mom took a half day at work to fully support Donghyuck and his bestfriends) in the front row is the _cute guy_ that he met _that_ night but he was too nervous to confirm it.

 

“GO HYUCKIE WE LOVE YOU!” He heard Renjun shouting. He was obviously forced by Jaemin to do it. Donghyuck looked at his friends who are already back in their seats, cheering for him. He chuckled, his nervousness slowly fading away. He shoots his friends finger guns in which they received in the most exaggerated way.

 

Mark entered the school gymnasium where Taeyong said he is at. It’s massive and filled with high school students, teachers and parents. Mark walked to the front row to look for his older cousin. He decided to visit again to somehow escape from all the stress in Seoul. He was supposed to go straight to Taeyong’s house but the older forgot to give him a spare key the last time he visited so here he is now.

 

Mark sat at the vacant seat between Taeyong and an older woman. He was greeted by the older guy and his boyfriend, Doyoung, which he gladly returned with a smile. Taeyong informed the raven-haired guy that _his son_ is going to perform a song. _You and Doyoung already decided to adopt?,_ Mark asked in which the older guys blushed at. Taeyong later explained that the kid he used to babysit, who he also treats as his younger brother and son, is the one who is performing.

 

Mark then noticed the students standing on the stage. There’s a guy sitting behind the drums who is rushing to finish his burger. _Damn, did he starve?,_ Mark chuckled at the thought. The other two are tuning their guitars, there’s a guy who is calmly sitting behind a keyboard who is quietly talking to the last member seated infront of him.

 

Mark listens to the soft tune of the keyboard as he scrolls through his phone. The man who is playing it started singing.

 

_The man who doesn’t love you_

_I’ve always being envious to him_

_The words that come out from me, who is crying beside you, are only_

_“It’s okay, everything is alright”_

 

Donghyuck laughed at Jacob when the latter asked him if they could write a song about his ex. “I thought you guys lasted for like a week only?” He asked still laughing.

 

Jacob pinched his arm and glared at him. “Yes but it still hurts you know!”

 

“It wasn’t even a serious relationship!” Donghyuck said, wiping the tears in his eyes.

 

Donghyuck ended up writing lyrics for Jacob’s ex since they both couldn’t think of other topics to write about. _This is better than nothing,_ he said which made Jacob beam at him happily.

_You’ve broken the gap in the middle of this season without making a sound_

_Don’t take a break_

_Stay here with me, always..._

 

Mark quickly looked at the stage when the second guy started singing. He thinks the voice sounds familiar.

 

_“She no longer needs me”_

_The more I want you_

_My reality gets heavier_

_I guess everything will be difficult after this hasty confession_

Mark looked at the younger guy singing confidently on the stage. He recognizes him now. It’s the guy he met _that_ night. To say that he’s in awe is an understatement. He wanted to go up to the stage to listen to Donghyuck closely. Mark never heard someone sing like that. The way the words flow out of his mouth, the way it sounds so beautiful when Donghyuck’s singing it.

 

Mark wonders if Donghyuck’s singing it for someone. He thought that whoever the person he’s singing it to, they’re very lucky.

 

_“She no longer needs me” I want you more_

_Even if this reality is heavy and rough_

_I love you. I love you. With all my heart_

 

“He’s so… beautiful.” Mark said unconsciously.

 

Taeyong who was quietly watching Donghyuck’s performance heard what his younger cousin said. He looked at Mark who is staring at the stage like he is on a trance.

 

Donghyuck’s group already finished performing but Mark still looks like he has been hypnotized. He cannot believe he just heard the most beautiful voice he has ever heard in person. Mark reminded himself to praise Donghyuck when he gets a chance to talk to the younger guy.

 

 

Donghyuck sighed in relief after their performance. Jacob hugged him tightly when they were both in the backstage.

 

“I bet my big ass that my ex cried after hearing our song.” He said smugly.

 

“Say goodbye to your _big ass,_ then.” He replied and Jacob slightly pushed him. He laughed and went to congratulate the other members for doing a good job.

 

 

The event ended and the people are starting to exit the gymnasium. The trio went to the front row to greet their friends and Donghyuck’s mom who came to support them. Donghyuck called the attention of his mother and the older woman immediately ran to hug his precious son.

 

“You were so amazing, sweetie.” She pulled away from the hug and turned to her son’s bestfriends. “You too, boys. I’m so proud of you all.” She said as she patted Jaemin and Renjun’s head. The two boys thanked her and gave her a hug.

 

Taeyong and Doyoung also approached the trio to praise and congratulate them in which the three younger boys returned with grins and hugs. Taeyong looked behind him to check on Mark, if he’s still there. Donghyuck followed Taeyong’s eyes and that’s when he noticed the raven haired guy standing behind Taeyong. Mark was already staring at him and that made Donghyuck slightly red in the face.

 

Donghyuck couldn’t believe what he is seeing at the moment. It was really the _cute guy._ Taeyong saw the two boys staring at each other and decided to introduce Mark to everyone.

 

“Hyung, you never told us you have a cute cousin.” Jaemin said bluntly.

 

Taeyong and Doyoung laughed, already used to Jaemin’s bluntness.

Mark chuckled shyly and Donghyuck find it so adorable.

Renjun groaned and rolled his eyes; the youngest really doesn’t know when to shut up.

Donghyuck elbowed Jaemin’s sides, he finds him so embarrassing.

 

“It’s _him._ ” Donghyuck whispered. Jaemin looked confused. “The _cute guy_ I’ve been telling you.” Jaemin’s eyes widened and looked back at Mark. He agreed that the older guy is indeed cute but Jeno is still cuter.

 

Jaemin, being the embarrassing and the ever supportive bestfriend that he is, asked both Taeyong and Doyoung to help him and Renjun to bring their things to Donghyuck’s mother’s car. Before Donghyuck could ask why and tell them that they don’t even have things to bring to their car, Jaemin was already pushing older guys out the gymnasium.

 

Mark is just as clueless as he is. They both looked at each other and laughed. They started walking out of the gymnasium. Donghyuck decided to start a conversation. He can’t let this chance pass again.

**Author's Note:**

> hiii
> 
> so,, this is my first fic aaaaahhh i hope you guys like my fic so far sdjkfsjkd  
> also,, thank you so much for all the kudos you gave :(((  
> id love it if you guys leave comments but its ok if u dont lmao  
> thnx for reading y'all !!!!


End file.
